marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Marrissa Roberts
MARRISSA ROBERTS - Im Chells sister but more hot an pretty. I have spesal powers gived to me by the ingineer lick space fly an brething! Aso I have detektive power an MAGA PAWNCH an electic stuff. Im merried to Wheatly an we have a dotter named Chell Junor in onor of my dead sister. :- THE MARRISSA GAMES Marrissa Roberts is the main character, narrator and Mary Sue of three MarissaTheWriter fanfics: ITS MY LIFE!, TEEN FORTRESS 2 and THE MARRISSA GAMES. Due to her personality being largely that of a Mary Sue and due to sharing a name, she is often conflated with MarissaTheWriter, even by Doombly himself. Doombly named her after Marrissa Picard, a Mary Sue in Stephen Ratliff's Star Trek: The Next Generation stories. However, in-universe she is named after Robot Lettuce, whose full name is "Marrissa Roberts Lettuce". Description Marrissa is typically described as looking like her sister Chell, but more hot and pretty and with a big and squishy chest. This is one of the rare examples in which anything is described in MarissaTheWriter fanfics. In addition, she has long hair/"hare" that flows behind her as she is running; while the color of the hair is unknown, fanart depicts her with dark hair, in contrast with Mary Sues from other stories having more unusual hair colors. Her jumpsuit turns black while she is a goth emo. Family Biography Doombly stories Marrissa is the daughter of Gabe Jonson and GLaDOS. Little is known about her life prior to the beginning of ITS MY LIFE!, other than that she had made at least three friends while testing in Portal Labs: Wheatly, with whom she had a secret night and was now pregnant with his "robot ball/human baby", Companon Coob, who was testing alongside her but had been separated from her, and a third person only referred to as "a guy I missed a bunch". ITS MY LIFE! begins with GLaDOS introducing Marrissa to Atlas and P-Body. The two robots and Marrissa quickly become hostile with each other, and Marrissa remembers better times. GLaDOS also, just before sewisiding, tells Marrissa she has speshul powers and that she can save the world. Marrissa thus, with her newfound powers, is able to fight Atlas and P-Body better. In Portal Labs, Marrissa also meets her sister Chell. Seeing as Chell is brain-damaged, Marrissa shoots Chell, but she comes back as a zombie. Thus, Marrissa and Chell are led to Andord Hell, where they meet Gabe Jonson. Gabe recognizes them and together they get out of Andord Hell, where Marrissa continues testing, exploiting her powers. However, a mishap with Wheatly and Chell makes Marrissa into a goth emo. Realizing this was all GLaDOS's plan, Marrissa kills GLaDOS, along with her killing Gabe and Wheatly. However, she luckily discovers a time machine, which takes her backwards to Portal High School, where she meets Gabe, Caroline and the TEEN FORTRESS 2. With the assistance of the Ingineer, Marrissa returns to the future, only to discover that Chell and GLaDOS were fused together to a single entity CHELLGADOS. With the help of Ratman, Marrissa defeats CHELLGADOS, but, with her guard down, is herself killed by Atlas and P-Body. However, Wheatly and Oracle Turrent resurrect Marrissa with the zombee taters, and she is ready to take on Atlas and P-Body, as well as her evil clone Assirram Strebor. Successfully having defended the world from Assirram, Marrissa is awarded a medal from the President and begins living with Portal Labs along with Wheatly. During this time, Marrissa also gives birth to Chell Junor. Several months later, opening THE MARRISSA GAMES, the food supllies of Portal Labs have drained, forcing Marrissa with her family to leave. She quickly is noticed by President Snow and reaped to the Hunger Games, along with Pimprose Evergreen and Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater. During the course of the training for the Games, Marrissa and Prim thus become Soul Sistas. Together, with mentoring from Haymish Abernathy and the assistance of various other characters, Marrissa, Prim and Peeta win the Games, and in addition, Marrissa gets to defeat President Snow, who was actually GLaDOS the whole time. However, just before GLaDOS was killed, she nerotoksined every protagonist, other than Marrissa and Wheatly. Wheatly thus launches a spell, which resurrects the protagonists, but kills himself. Despite that, months later, Wheatly is fixed by Wreck-it Ralph and Fix-it Felix. Thus, Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor happily live on. ASBusinessMagnet stories While Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition features Marrissa, the story does not elaborate further on her. Post-SCrash Session introduces Janet Roberts, Marrissa's distant descendant. Large portions of Janet's character include looking up to Marrissa and denying that she is a Mary Sue. An interconnected story, Enchiridion Marrissa, reveals that after Skepness Man destroyed the Hunger Games, Marrissa once again became a goth emo and sewisided. However, Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host contradicts this story, revealing that instead, Marrissa ended up in the past, where she assumed the identity of Violet Beauregarde and founded Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, as well as adopting Skepness Man so that he would not write any more lies about her. "Violet" is revealed to be Marrissa later, and hands the company to the girl referred to by the narration as "the fake Violet", who was trapped in her alternate's factory so the truth wouldn't come out. A draft of another story, Living Someone Else's Life, exists which elaborates on how Marrissa dealt with taking over the identity of Violet, and the idea of Marrissa taking on the identity is continued in Marrissaverse Stories 2015, which also features Marrissa after her Hunger Games but before she ended up in the past. Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame briefly features Marrissa in a disagreement with Principal Business Lady, before revealing her "last speshul power": being able to make herself young again, but in the process becoming male and losing her powers. During the course of the story, she uses it and thus becomes known as "Insane Guy of DOOM", later renamed to "Doombly". One of the characters resurrected by Chell Joy, as she, Doombly and Wheatly NEO plan for the new city of Portal High School, is "Marrissa Roberts but she is a normal girl going to high school and has a boyfriend that isn't space lost", as a reference to Marrissa's wish in ITS MY LIFE!. Non-Marrissa stories MarissaxChell and Portla 3 by Arrow-Awesome are both stories that explore Marrissa's character, rather than trying to piece a coherent story. In MarissaxChell, Wheatly has cheated on Marrissa for Fact Core, and in Portla 3, he was killed by Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, leading Marrissa to act accordingly. ASBusinessMagnet's story briefly features Marrissa. She gives interdimensionalPortaller the idea to not seek revenge on ASBusinessMagnet, and as such she instead seeks the love of Doug Rattmann. In addition, her story features Marrissa and CHELLGADOS in a cameo, as part of a dream sequence. Doombly's story briefly features Marrissa as one of the test subjects that Wheatley found before Chell. She is highly deluded, and kills herself, thinking she can fly. interdimensionalPortaller's story builds on a similar premise, in which Marrissa was a test subject discovered by Wheatley before ASBusinessMagnet. He and Marrissa get to hang on each other for a while, with her claiming he is "her next Wheatley", but ASBusinessMagnet leaves her trapped in the first (zeroth) test chamber of Inter-Dimensional Testing Facility. In , Korekara, as GLaDOS, once poses a question on the existence of Marrissa as a person. She, however, discards the thought, continuing to read ITS MY LIFE! Much later, though, it is hinted that Marrissa actually exists, as a writing on a mural says "Marrissa ish herre." However, the mural was actually drawn by the universe's Doug Rattmann, who's been listening in on the story. CadenGallic's story features Marrissa, who, alongside Ebony, Turtle, Arianna, Sonichu, John Freeman, Jenna and Spadang, various Mary Sues and Marty Stus of other fanfics, was brought along by the Orchestrator, who aims to make them all rulers of fiction, rather than subjects of their authors. Marrissa's mission begins with her swiping Chell from the Portal universe, as part of the Orchestrator's plan to gather manpower. Abilities Main article: Speshul powers Marrissa demonstrates many varied abilities, including teleportation, electricity-powered attacks and the ability to fly to and breathe in space. She is the first MarissaTheWriter character to demonstrate such abilities. In the past, Marrissa discovers that Ingineer has created a needle and is about to give Marrissa speshul powers. However, she realizes that if she got them now, she wouldn't be able to use them in earlier chapters. In light of this, Ingineer injects Caroline instead, and Marrissa receives powers as her daughter. As a former version of Caroline, GLaDOS therefore has the exact same set of powers as Marrissa. However, in all their duels, Marrissa has overpowered and killed GLaDOS, mainly due to holding on to and powering her portal gun. Personality Marrissa is a very dramatic person. Her narration in all stories frequently involves dramatic ellipses and use of all caps, and whenever something slightly bad happens to her she acts like it's the end of the world. This is likely deliberately done to undermine any and all of her achievements as a Mary Sue. While playing The Sims 4, Doombly assigned Marrissa the personality traits "Bestselling Author" (actually an aspiration, pursuing which would result in her gaining the "Poetic" trait), "Hot-Headed", "Insane" and "Geek", the last one being related to her romance with Wheatly. Relationships Gabe Jonson and Caroline While they are Marrissa's parents, she was originally unaware of the fact, acting surprised that Gabe knew her name and that GLaDOS called her her mother. This means that she still has a shaky relationship with Gabe, but nevertheless, she appreciates Caroline, even when she has taken her evil form. In the past, Marrissa is quick to befriend Gabe and Caroline, even before telling them that she's their daughter. They thus are quickly defined as protagonists. Chell Marrissa is generally divided with regard to Chell. On one hand, Marrissa treats her as family, and therefore, decides to save her from Andord Hell. In addition, the need to save Chell was what made Marrissa decide to kill CHELLGaDOS in a rather unusual way, with GLaDOS remaining alive despite being shot into space, while Chell died from the damage GLaDOS did to her. On the other hand, Marrissa doesn't hold much respect towards Chell due to the brain damage, and therefore feels little remorse in shooting her; Marrissa only really breaks down after the action. This is also accentuated by the love triangle between the two and Wheatly, with Marrissa wondering how Wheatly could choose the "retorded" Chell over Marrissa simply because of a booty quake. Wheatly Wheatly is Marrissa's romantic interest and the two get married in chapter 15 of ITS MY LIFE!. Marrissa has not loved anyone before Wheatly, other than "a guy I missed a bunch", and the romance between the two is not as developed as one would expect from the series' main couple, other than for the love triangle between the two and Chell. They have a daughter, Chell Junor. GLaDOS GLaDOS has subjected Marrissa and many others to tests. Therefore, this irritates Marrissa, who declares GLaDOS her main enemy. While originally, GLaDOS is a goth emo whose only desire is to sewiside, she catches on and Marrissa ends up being her number one enemy as well. This originally causes trouble, as Marrissa uses her super detective power to learn that GLaDOS, as Caroline, is Marrissa's mother, but then Marrissa concludes that she is an evil mother, and therefore most of the rest of ITS MY LIFE! is about them fighting. Despite it appearing that GLaDOS had been "killed fourever" at the end of ITS MY LIFE!, her backups exist. Therefore, THE MARRISSA GAMES deals with clever ploys by GLaDOS meant to kill Marrissa, and HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE mentions a similar background event where GLaDOS was meant to prevent Marrissa from being born. Atlas and P-Body As GLaDOS's lackeys, Atlas and P-Body hate Marrissa as well. Their disagreements mostly come over Marrissa not wanting them to consume drugs and beer, but by chapter 3 of ITS MY LIFE! they begin actively seeking Marrissa's death. They succeed in chapter 12, tricking Marrissa into believing that they also hate Chell, due to being Marrissa's sister, and CHELLGADOS, due to being Chell in part, as well, before Marrissa, rejoicing over GLaDOS's death but distraught by Chell's death, has her guard down and is shot at point blank range. When Marrissa is resurrected, she thus decides to make killing Atlas and P-Body her first order of business. However, this does not stop them from committing evil acts, as they, under disguise as Atbod and P-Las, exhaust all the food supplies of Portal Labs and indirectly make her participate in the Hunger Games. However, it is not Marrissa who delivers their upcoming, but rather Peeta-Body. Falmer trollz Marrissa holds a contempt towards the falmer trollz. While the reasons for this are usually out of universe, as readers of MarissaTheWriter stories comment on issues such as grammar/spelling mistakes, Marrissa being a Mary Sue and canon characters being OOC, falmer trollz are also shown to act villainous (per MarissaTheWriter rules) in-universe, including molestraping others. Despite this, Marrissa almost never kills or harms falmer trollz directly. Usually, in MarissaTheWriter stories, they get a different kind of retribution from other characters on Marrissa's side or otherwise classed as protagonists. This is in contrast with Gloria Deschanel, who is willing to harm falmer trollz such as ''Born Again Christian'' Skepness Man directly; this relationship is surprising, as Gloria is a Christian, who would likely believe in the "turn the other cheek" principle, while Marrissa is generally more proactive when she faces villains other than falmer trollz. The falmer trollz themselves usually do not hold Marrissa in high regard either; Skepkitty has even written a song, expressing the view of the falmer trollz, which he ends with shouting "MARRISSA SUKS!!!@!@@!@!!@!!!88". The only falmer troll that Marrissa may feel less than a distaste for is Skepness Man Beauregarde/Lettuce. However, Skepness Man is different from other falmer trollz in many aspects; he is not directly based on any real person, has married Marrissa's daughter and therefore is her son-in-law and, given he is aware of the greater picture, does not feel the need to be antagonistic towards any powerful human, Marrissa included. However, even he has asserted the dominance of falmer trollz on some occasions; Marrissa's reaction to this is varied. Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) (Main narrator) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''MarissaxChell'' *''Portla 3'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' (Mentioned only) *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' (Main narrator) *''Post-SCrash Session'' (Mentioned only) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Living Someone Else's Life'' (Main narrator) *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' (Mentioned only) *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' *''ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS'' *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' Gallery Tumblr m95t2nPPf61rqg82po1 1280.jpg|Fanart of Marrissa, by Tumblr user lil-caliborn. marissa_roberts_vs__chell_redacted_by_xianyu118-d64z8yj.jpg|Marrissa, Chell and Wheatley, by xianyu118. Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Protagonists Category:Self-inserts Category:Narrators